


Арион

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Нас было много на челне...»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Союз спасения 2021: внеконкурс





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

Ты – это то, что от тебя осталось.   
Не тот блестящий юноша в мундире,   
С горящими глазами и прожектом  
Весь мир свой за три года осчастливить.   
Не тот, кто пил шампанское, и звезды   
В трубу в своем именьи наблюдая,  
Загадывал желание: _Отчизна  
__Да будет наконец – вовек – свободной.  
_Не тот, кто верной дружбой отличался,   
Кто был готов пожертвовать все силы  
(Оставшиеся впрочем после службы),  
Чтоб говорить, и слушать, думать вместе,  
Разгадывать загадки мироздания,   
А после мрачно рассуждать, что делать,  
Когда на горизонте зреет буря.   
Ты – это то, что от тебя осталось:  
Любовь да стыд, обрывки тех мелодий,   
Что в полдень жизни радостно звучали,   
А нынче стали жалобны и тихи.   
Ты говорил когда-то мне, что веришь –   
Господь нас в Царстве теми восстановит,  
Какими были мы в момент расцвета.   
Но – веришь – настоящий я – не тот что   
Когда-то пил с тобою до рассвета,   
А тот, кто до рассвета плачет тихо,   
А тот, кто помнит кораблекрушенье   
И, кашляя, отхаркивая воду,   
С трудом снимает мокрые ботинки,  
Которые чуть-чуть не утопили,  
Дрожит и снова плачет, задыхаясь,  
Осознавая, что твой кормщик умный  
Остался в бездне, солью задохнулся,   
А ты зачем-то выжил. Солнце, берег –   
На Ангарою снег блестит как звезды.   
Я лучше буду в Царствии – таким.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/5f/TMdrJ56m_o.jpg)  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

…ты – это то, что за собой оставил:  
твои рисунки, формулы, стихи,   
и в годовое жалованье долг –   
все знают! – «за набратые напитки»,  
часы, не очень крупные долги,   
и звезды – ярче нет – и сад, и память,  
немолкнущая память Тульчина.   
Ты это все оставил и ушел,   
и думал – оставаться больше нечем…   
Но – опускаю занавес над тайной,   
на всей тревогой двух или трех лет,   
и – …ты читаешь чье-то-там письмо,   
и на полях, чтоб точно не забыть   
в двух языках напишешь: «святцы, краски» –   
заметка для заботливой сестры.

…затем, что мир вновь обретает краски,   
и звезды, и байкальская вода,  
песок и грязь, холмы над горной чашей,   
а дальше… «дальше» будет, но пока,  
хранится за завесою иною,  
лишь смутно знаешь – в утренний мороз  
рассветный жемчуг выкатится – город,  
построенный над брегом Иртыша  
(который, говорят, не Ипокрена,   
а потому – и хватит слов о нем)…  
…а кто нашел для мира эти краски –   
о том, конечно, святцы не расскажут,   
но в них найдешь иное – имена,   
и соберешь – по бусине – родные,   
и с Ним поговоришь о них… а нам   
останется в витринах и архивах,   
как отблеском нездешнего рассвета,   
все то, что за собой оставил ты.

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/c2/TEs0VdSR_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
